Rie Kugimiya
Rie Kugimiya (釘宮 理恵 Kugimiya Rie) nació el 30 de mayo de 1979. Es una seiyū y cantante que ha trabajado en varios animes. Es oriunda de Kumamoto, Japón. Rol de Voz 2000 *Hand Maid May - Cyberdoll Rena *Candidate for Goddess - Ikhny Allecto 2001 *Figure 17 - Mina Sawada *GALS! - Sayo Kotobuki *Shingu: Secret of the Stellar Wars - Murata Futaba 2002 *Cosplay Complex - Delmo *Gravion - Brigetta *Pita Ten - Koboshi Uematsu *Los Doce Reinos - Taiki, Young Kaname Takasato *Rizelmine - Iwaki Rizel 2003 *Astro Boy - Nyanko *Dokkoida - Ruri Umeki/Edelweiss *Fullmetal Alchemist - Alphonse Elric *MegaMan NT Warrior - Anetta *Konjiki no Gash Bell!! - Tio 2004 *Bleach - Karin Kurosaki, Nemu Kurotsuchi y Lily *Burn Up Scramble - Maya Jingu *Canvas 2 - Haruna (cap. 12) *Gakuen Alice - Hotaru Imai *Gravion Zwei - Brigetta *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha - Alisa Bannings *Maria-sama ga Miteru - Toko Matsudaira *Midori no Hibi - Kota Shingyoji *Mirmo! - Mulu *2 × 2 = Shinobuden - Miyabi *Yakitate!! Japan - Monica Adenauer 2005 *Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan - Sabato-chan *Erementar Gerad - Tickle "Tilel" Selvatlos *Mahō Shōjo Lyrical Nanoha A's - Alisa Bannings *Loveless - Kouya Sakagami *MÄR - Belle *Shakugan no Shana - Shana *Trinity Blood - Peter *Xenosaga - Mary Godwin *Paradise Kiss - Isabella (de niña, ep 10) *Otogi-Jūshi Akazukin (OVA) - Ringo Kinoshita 2006 *Busō Renkin - Victoria *Chocotto Sister - Yurika Hanayamada *Digimon Savers - Ikuto Noguchi *Ghost Hunt - Masako Hara *Gintama - Kagura *Honey and Clover - Shinobu Morita (de niño) *Tokimeki Memorial ~Only Love~ - Momo Aikawa *Utawarerumono - Kamyu *Zero no Tsukaima - Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière 2007 *Deltora Quest - Neridah *Hayate no Gotoku! - Nagi Sanzenin *Heroic Age - Mayl *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 - Nena Trinity *Potemayo - Nene Kasugano, Tomari Seki *Rental Magica - Mikan Katsuragi, Kaori Katsuragi *Shakugan no Shana II - Shana *Hidamari Sketch - Chika *Zero no Tsukaima ~Futatsuki no Kishi~ - Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière *Bokurano - Yoshi 2008 *Mnemosyne - Mimi *Nabari no Ō - Miharu Rokujo *Zero no Tsukaima ~Princesses no Rondo~ - Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière *Zettai Karen Children - Mio (P.A.N.D.R.A.) y Momotarou *Rosario + Vampire - Mizore Shirayuki *Rosario + Vampire Capu2 - Mizore Shirayuki *Kyouran Kazoku Nikki - Mujaki Serpent *Hidamari Sketch × 365 - Chika *Toradora! - Aisaka Taiga *Akane-Iro ni Somaru Saka - Katagiri Yuuhi *Kemeko Deluxe! - Misaki Hayakawa *Hakushaku to Yōsei - Marigold *Shugo Chara! Doki - Yua Sakurai 2009 *Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood - Alphonse Elric *Shakugan no Shana S - Shana *Hetalia - Axis Powers - Liechtenstein, Latvia (CD Drama) *Umineko no Naku Koro ni - Shannon *Maria-sama ga Miteru 4th season - Toko Matsudaira *Queen's Blade: Rurō no Senshi - Melona/Merona *Saki (TV) - Yūki Kataoka *Hayate no Gotoku! 2nd - Nagi Sanzenin *Basquash! - Flora Skybloom y Narración *Kanamemo - Mika Kujiin *Fairy Tail - Happy *Nogizaka Haruka No Himitsu:Purezza - Toka Tennoji *Inazuma Eleven - Toramaru Utsunomiya 2010 *Ladies vs Butlers! - Kaoru Daichi *Hidamari Sketch × Hoshi Mittsu - Chika *Dance in the Vampire Bund - Hysterica *Hyakka Ryōran Samurai Girls - Yukimura Sanada *Ōkami-san to Shichinin no Nakama-tachi - Mimi Usami *Jewel Pet Tinkle - Marianne *To Aru Majutsu no Index II - Agnese Sanctis *Shakugan no shana S - Shana 2011 *Dragon Crisis! - Rose *Freezing - Cassie Lockheart *Hidan no Aria - Aria H. Kanzaki *Gintama - Kagura *Astarotte no Omocha! - Astarotte Ygvar *The Idolm@ster - Iori Minase *Persona 4 the Animation - Rise Kujikawa CD Drama *Hotaru Imai *Gakuen Alice Rabu Potion Chūiho! *Gakuen Alice Mono Wasure Machine *Gakuen Alice Chocolate Holic Videojuegos *Final Fantasy IV DS - Palom and Porom *Konjiki no Gash Bell - Tio *Luminous Arc 2 Will - Karen *Pangya - Kooh *Persona 4 - Rise Kujikawa *Red Thread - Tsudura Wakasugi *Riviera: The Promised Land - Ecthel (Ein) *Star Ocean: The Second Evolution - Precis F. Neumann *Tales of Symphonia: Knight of Ratatosk - Marta Lualdi *The Idolmaster - Iori Minase *Xenosaga - Mary Godwin *Rune Factory: A Fantasy Harvest Moon - Mei *One Piece Unlimited Cruise Episode 1: Nami ni Yureru Hihou - Gaburi Doblaje *Ruby Gloom - Ruby Gloom Curiosidades *Ha participado en contadas ocasiones con la seiyuu Romi Paku: En Fullmetal Alchemist y Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood como Alphonse Elric, y Romi como Edward Elric. En Hetalia Axis Powers como Liechstestein, y Romi como Suiza. Curiosamente, haciendo del menor de dos hermanos, como en Fullmetal Alchemist. En Bleach como Karin Kurosaki, Nemu, y Lilly, y Romi como Hitsugaya. En Gakuen Alice como Hotaru Imai, y Romi como Natsume, entre otros. *La mayoría de los personajes femeninos que ha interpretado son de carácter Tsundere. Categoría:Seiyū